


Silken Touch

by pushkin666



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig likes to touch and tie Bruno with silk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Touch

"Hands behind your back." The words were soft but firm and Bruno found himself obeying instinctively. There was something about the voice that he couldn't disobey.

A moment later a silk scarf was pulled around his wrists, binding them together. He tugged against the restraints, just to test them, but Craig had tied them well and there was just enough give for comfort, but none for getting out. He shivered and Craig's hand stroked over his shoulders. "Do you need a cover?" he asked.

Bruno shook his head. "No," he answered. “It’s warm enough," which was the truth, Craig having turned on the fire before telling Bruno to strip and kneel.

"Now close your eyes," Craig said. Bruno did as instructed, and he breathed in softly as another silk scarf was tied over his eyes, blocking out the light. The silk felt soft against his face and he shivered again.

"Good boy," Craig told him, stroking his hand over Bruno's hair. "You look amazing," Craig continued, his voice tinged with something like wonder and Bruno straightened his back and pushed his chest out for Craig's gaze. Craig chuckled. "Conceited," he told him in a fond tone. "You'll be glad to know the colours suit you, you peacock. We only need one more."

He walked around, Bruno straining to hear where he was going. Then he jumped as Craig's hands came down on his solders and his body brushed up against Bruno's naked skin. "One more," Craig whispered, lips brushing against Bruno's ear.

Craig moved his hands around and down Bruno's chest, skimming over his nipples. Bruno bucked slightly as Craig pinched them before moving his hands further down. "Look at you," Craig murmured. "All hard and tied up for me. This though..." Bruno cried out as Craig's large hand took hold of his erect cock. "This needs something, don't you think?"

Bruno panted, trying not to push into Craig's hand.

"Good boy," Craig said. "Now keep still for me." Bruno took a breath and stilled himself, trying to think of anything but Craig's hand on him. He bit back a cry as Craig trailed another silk scarf over his legs. Craig slowly began to wind the scarf around Bruno's cock, humming softly as he did. Bruno leaned back against Craig and spread his legs more so Craig had easier access. It was pure torture; Craig's hard body against his back, his hand slowly sheathing Bruno's cock in silk.

Bruno was dripping now, no doubt dampening the silk and he bit at the inside of his mouth to stop himself from pushing forward, from fucking himself in Craig's hand. Finally, Craig was finished and he tied over the scarf at the base of Bruno's cock, the ends of the scarf whispering against his balls.

Bruno hung his head and panted as Craig softly ran his hands over his body.

"Mine," he murmured. "All mine." He pulled Bruno back against his body and held him tight.


End file.
